Luna Negra
by Kbash
Summary: El dolor la lleva a una decisión, dejar toda su vida para refugiarse en un lugar que no conocía, lo que no esperaba es que ahí encontraría todas las respuestas pero sobre todo el amor que la haría despertar
1. La huida

Capítulo 1 La huída

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Hoy comenzaba el viaje a una nueva no-vida, dejaba atrás todos los momentos felices que había vivido en este lugar, pero sobre todo huía de aquel día, aquel día que me arrebataron a lo mejor de mi existencia

-Firme aquí y es todo.- El abogado me acercó una pluma para que firmara el contrato de compra venta. Observé por una última vez todo lo que me rodeaba, aquella casa que había sido testigo de todo el amor de mi familia, de todas mis travesuras, de todas mis lágrimas y tras aquella puerta, que aún tenía los sellos de policía, de la más terrible noche de mi existencia.

Tomé la pluma y después de tomar aire para tomar valor firme el contrato.

-Listo, aquí tiene el cheque.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Ya sabe lo que va a hacer?-

-Sí, no se preocupe, gracias de nuevo.-

-¿A dónde va a ir?-

-Creo que iré a descubrir mis raíces.- Mire mi bolso que estaba encima del escritorio, de él se asomaba un folder amarillo que me había entregado el abogado de mi padre unos días antes.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted, en verdad siento mucho lo que pasó con su padre.-

Inmediatamente de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de dolor.

-Lo siento no quise…

-No se preocupe, supongo que con el tiempo dejará de doler, ahora si me lo permite tengo que irme.-

-Quiere que la lleve a algún lado.-

-No gracias, el taxi que me llevará al aeropuerto me espera.-

-Que tenga un buen viaje y ya sabe que aquí estaremos por si algún día decide volver.-

-Gracias.-

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, tomé el bolso del escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Le puedo pedir un último favor?-

-Dígame señorita Saha.-

-Cuide de mi hogar.-

-Así lo haré.-

Sin más salí por la puerta en dirección al taxi.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.-

El hombre asintió.

No quería voltearme, sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera las lágrimas saldrían descontroladas y comenzaría a temblar por la furia de no haber estado esa noche en casa, yo pude haber detenido a aquel vampiro, sí, sabía lo que había matado a mi padre, sabía perfectamente que me buscaban a mí, pero como toda adolescente esa noche tuve que escaparme para ir a un estúpido bar con mis amigas y al volver encontrarme con aquella escena. Mi padre sentado en su escritorio sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, sin los latidos de su corazón que cada noche me hacían compañía mientras dormía, lo extrañaría mas que a nadie en este mundo y esto solo había sucedido por mi culpa.

No le había dicho a la policía lo que realmente había sucedido, me habrían tomado por loca y en realidad lo estaba, estaba loca del dolor pero debía de tranquilizarme si no quería que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que era.

Por eso había vendido la casa, había vendido el taller de mi padre y la florería que alguna vez fue de mi madre, me había deshecho de todo aquello que me retenía en ese país.

-Llegamos.- Con esas palabras salí de mi burbuja de dolor.

Le pague al taxista mientras bajábamos las maletas de la cajuela y me dirigía hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Llegue a donde se hacía el check-in y me adentré a la sala de espera donde me dirigiría en un largo vuelo a Seattle, una hora en avioneta hasta Port Angeles, una hora en coche hasta Forks y de ahí a la Push.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 533 a Seattle favor de abordar por la puerta 11.-

Y eso era todo, ahora iría como una cobarde a exiliarme a una tierra que no conocía, que en mi vida había visto y ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que existiera, pero mi abuelo al parecer me había heredado una casa y tierras junto a la playa de una reserva india en la playa de la Push, esos eran los papeles que el abogado de mi padre me había entregado junto con el diario de mi abuelo.

Tomé mi lugar en el asiento del avión, solo esperaba que las cosas pasaran rápido, quería llegar lo mas rápido posible a aquel lugar para encerrarme y dejarme caer, era algo que no me había permitido hacer desde aquel día y vaya que lo necesitaba.

Cerré los ojos y así me quedé hasta que me perdí en la inconciencia de mi mente.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	2. Mis antepasados

Capítulo 2 Mis antepasados?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Y ahí me encontraba, parada ante la puerta de aquella casa, con una maleta y mi mochila de viaje.

Saqué las llaves de la casa de la mochila, eran un llavero con unas diez llaves, comencé a subir los tres escalones que separaban el piso de una vieja puerta y lentamente fui acercándome a la cerradura. No sabía lo que iba a encontrarme dentro pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme.

Después de probar con cada llave la encontré.

Poco a poco empujé la puerta después de abrir la cerradura, la puerta crujió un poco y se atoró, supongo q la humedad había hecho que la madera se hinchara, tuve que empujar un poco para poder abrirla por completo. Lo hice sin utilizar mucha fuerza ya que no quería que la puerta sufriera por mi falta de control.

Todo estaba oscuro, pareciera que las ventanas estuvieran tapiadas y si efectivamente así era así que volví a salir de la casa para poder poner a trabajar la planta de luz de la que me había comentado el abogado de mi padre al entregarme la información de aquella casa.

Después de tres intentos logré echarla a andar y regresé a la casa, prendí la luz y vi que las ventanas estaban cerradas y tenían unos enormes candados, ahora entendía porque me habían dado tantas llaves.

Poco a poco fui quitando los candados y mientras la luz entraba por cada ventana me pude dar cuenta de que la casa era hermosa, tenía un toque rústico pero podía verse que la habían remodelado hacía poco ya que tenía una hermosa sala blanca cubierta por plásticos, todo decorado en blancos y morados, supuse que había sido obra del abogado ya que el era el único que sabía que iba a aquel lugar.

Di gracias de que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar ya que realmente esperaba todo lleno de polvo y telarañas y yo realmente odiaba a las arañas.

Si ya se ridículo no? Sabía de la existencia de vampiros y no les tenía miedo alguno, pero una minúscula araña hacía que saliera despavorida y gritando a todo pulmón de cualquier lugar.

-Ahora si abuelo, explícame de que se trata todo esto.- Tomé mi mochila y me dirigía al sillón más cercano, retiré el plástico que lo cubría, saqué el diario del abuelo de la mochila y me acomodé para comenzar a leer.

_-"Hola mi princesa."-_ Se leía en la primera página, así era como me llamaba mi abuelo.

_-"Como podrás darte cuenta este es un diario escrito solo para ti, se que desde hace tiempo tendrás muchas preguntas por los cambios que estás sufriendo, este diario deben de dártelo cuando cumplas dieciséis."-_

Demonios, estaba por cumplir los dieciocho y nunca me lo habían dado.

_-"Si llegara a ser el caso de que no te lo hubieran dado, bueno, supongo que tu padre tendrá que ver en ello, el nunca ha creído sobre nuestros antepasado y sus leyendas pero para mi es necesario que sepas todo esto._

_Tus antepasados eran Quiluetes, una tribu de nativos americanos asentados en la Push, una reserva cerca de un pueblo llamado Forks en Washington, si mi pequeña en Estados Unidos, bueno en este diario te escribo las leyendas de la tribu porque se que las podrás necesitar para entender los cambios._

_Quiero que sepas que no eres un monstruo, que eres un espíritu guerrero que hará muchas cosas buenas por tu tribu, que tu deber es cuidarlos y protegerlos de los fríos, solo espero que esto te llegue en el momento adecuado y no cuando ya te hayas transformado."-_

-¿Transformado? ¡Maldita sea abuelo! Por tu culpa soy un lobo gigante.-

_-"Bueno princesa, espero que sirva de algo todo esto y que sea el momento adecuado, si decides ir a la Push no dudes en buscar al consejo de anciano, ellos podrán explicarte las cosas mucho mejor que nadie, creo que Billy podrá ayudarte, podría decirse que el es algo así como tu sobrino-nieto, pero bueno lo que decidas hacer yo estaré contigo en tu corazón, solo dale una oportunidad a tu destino. _

_Te amo mi princesa y recuerda que lo que eres es algo mágico."-_

-Abuelo, en serio me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo.

Cerré el diario y descansé mi cabeza en el sillón.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé así, creo que comenzaba a oscurecer cuando escuché risas afuera de la casa.

Me levanté dejando el diario en la mesita que tenía frente a mi y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al salir al pórtico me di cuenta de que a unos metros se encontraban dos muchachos haciendo una pila de madera, como si estuvieran preparando una fogata.

Eran altos, su piel era de un tono rojizo, un poco parecida a la mía pero mas bien era igual a la de mi abuelo, su cabello era oscuro y aunque solo veía sus espaldas, Dios! Que espaldas, eran musculosos y no llevaban camiseta, solo unos shorts de mezclilla.

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé observándolos en silencio, creo que no habían notado mi presencia hasta que el aire sopló y al parecer les llevó mi esencia a ellos, ya que en ese momento se voltearon y se pusieron en guardia, como yo lo hacía cada vez que olía a un vampiro.

Me miraban extrañados. Uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse. Seguían mirándome como si estuvieran a punto de atacar, aunque creo que ellos saldrían mas lastimados si acaso lo intentaran así que decidí permanecer tranquila.

El más alto de ellos se acercó a la casa.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Creo que eso debería de preguntártelo yo a tí ya que estás en mi propiedad.-

-¿Tu propiedad?-

-Sí, así es.-

El joven me observaba como si estuviera tratando de analizarme, como si quisiera saber si estaba mintiendo.

-Discúlpame, pero este lugar ha estado desocupado desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso organizamos nuestras fogatas en este sitio, pero creo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar.-

-Descuida, pueden hacerlo por esta noche, no los molestaré.-

Di media vuelta y me volví a meter en la casa, me fui al sillón y tomé el diario para seguir leyendo.

Así estuve algún tiempo hasta que creo que me quedé dormida ya que me desperté al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la casa.

Un poco atolondrada me paré pero al caminar me pegué con la mesa.

-Demonios!- Chillé y en eso volvieron a tocar.

-¡Ya voy!- Grité molesta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con cinco muchachos y un hombre en silla de ruedas.

-Buenas noches.- Me dijo aquel hombre.

-Buenas noches.- Miraba aquella escena y pude reconocer a los dos muchacho de la tarde.

-Disculpa que te molestemos pero mi hijo me ha dicho que al parecer eres la nueva dueña de estas tierras y como anciano del consejo me corresponde venir a corroborarlo.-

-¿El consejo?-

-Así es muchacha, el consejo es el que trata los asuntos referentes a todo lo que pasa en la Push.-

-Claro no se preocupe, supongo que he de estar invadiéndolos.-

-Por el contrario creo que nosotros lo hemos hecho.-

No entendí a que se refería, miraba a aquel hombre y a los cinco muchachos detenidamente.

-Oh cielos! Que mal educado he sido, ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Billy Black.-

-¿Black? Espere ¿Dijo Billy?-

-Si así es.-

-Creo que será mejor que pase.- Le dije haciéndome a un lado.

Dos de los muchachos cargaron la silla sin mayor problema hasta llevar a aquel hombre dentro de la casa.

Al dejarlo en el suelo comenzaron a observar toda la casa, supongo que se les hizo raro que todo estuviera arreglado.

-Si gustan pueden sentarse.- Les dije a los muchachos señalándoles los sillones pero ninguno se movió. Me encogí de hombros y acerqué una silla para quedar frente a Billy.

-Mi nombre es Saha, Saha Black para ser precisos.- Y le extendí la mano.

El la tomó despacio, sus ojos me miraban con cariño.

-Supongo que tu eres mi sobrino - nieto ¿No es así?-

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Billy.

-Sí así es, así que tu eres nieta de Tom.-

-Sí.-

-¿Y eres uno de nosotros?-

-¿A que se refiere?- ¿Acaso se refería a…?

-Chicos, creo que deberían ir a preparar la fogata, no deben de tardar en llegar los demás.-

-Pero papá.- Era el muchacho con el que había hablado en la tarde.

-Vayan Jacob, yo estaré bien.-

Los chicos me miraban como si me estuvieran haciendo una advertencia y después salieron dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ellos, ni siquiera me molesté en pararme a cerrarla.

-Bueno princesa, así te llamaba él ¿No?.-

-¿Conociste a mi abuelo?-

-Sí, era una gran hombre y siempre me escribía contándome de ti.-

-Si el era un gran hombre, pero a que se refería con eso de que soy una de ustedes.-

-El te habló de los espíritus guerreros.-

-Si y no.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

Me levanté para ir por el diario, al tenerlo en mis manos se lo tendí a él.

-Este es un diario que me dejó mi abuelo, el murió cuando cumplí diez años, nunca me dijo nada de la tribu, todo lo poco que sé es lo que he comenzado a leer hoy en él, debían de dármelo al cumplir los dieciséis pero no lo hicieron, me lo dieron hace algunos días después de la muerte de mi padre. Y bueno estoy por cumplir los dieciocho.-

-Como lo siento, pero no entiendo, entonces como sabes de los espíritus guerreros.-

-Supongo que el sabía que me iba a… bueno el escribe algo de trasformar y bueno todo lo menciona aquí, las leyendas, los fríos aunque aún no he leído mucho.-

-¿Entonces ya te transformaste?-

-¿Podríamos hablar directamente?

-Claro, entonces ¿Eres un lobo?.

-Sí lo soy.-

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	3. La fogata

Capítulo 3 La fogata

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

-Claro, entonces ¿Eres un lobo?.

-Sí lo soy.-

-Bueno, entonces creo que deberías de acompañarnos en la fogata y así podrás enterarte de muchas cosas.-

Asentí levemente y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Al vernos en la puerta uno de los chicos se acercó hacia nosotros, al que Billy había llamado Jacob. Supuse que iría a ayudar a su padre a bajar por las escaleras, pero antes de que el llegara yo ya lo había bajado con cuidado.

El chico me miró sorprendido ya que había bajado la silla cargándola.

-Debes de tener mas cuidado con este tipo de demostraciones en público, no todos saben acerca de esto.-

-Lo siento, creo que me emocioné.- Me mordí mi labio inferior.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.-

-Papá. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hizo?-

-Tranquilo Jake, simplemente hizo lo que tu haces.-

Jake me miró sorprendido.

-Así que ella… pero pensé que Leah era la única.-

-Pues tal parece que no es así, vamos con los demás.-

Empujé la silla por la arena, supongo que si se tratara de una persona normal no lo podrían hacer, seguramente las ruedas se hubieran quedado atoradas o algo por el estilo, pero para mi fue sorprendentemente fácil y bueno, Jake seguía sorprendido.

Llegamos a donde estaban preparando la fogata, había mucha gente, unas chicas preparaba comida mientras que los chicos, tanto los que habían estado en mi casa como algunos otros estaban jugando un partido de futbol.

Billy me indicó que me dirigiera a donde estaban dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer, y un joven. Jake venía detrás de nosotros.

-Mira ella es Sue Clearwater, el es el viejo Quil Ateara y el es Sam Uley. Como ya sabes yo soy Billy y bueno el es mi hijo Jacob, nosotros somos el consejo.-

El tal Sam me miraba como si de un momento a otro me fuera a saltar encima.

-Ella es Saha Black.-

-¿Black?- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ella es la nieta de Tom.-

-¿Y cómo está el mentecato de tu abuelo?- El Sr. Ateara me preguntó contento.

-Falleció hace ocho años.-

-Oh! Como lo siento, no lo sabía, el era una gran persona.-

-Pero no lo olvides Ateara sobre todo era un buen alfa.- Billy se rió junto al viejo. ¿Qué demonios era un alfa?

Sam lo volteó a ver con cara de poco amigos.

-Tranquilo Sam, ella sabe.- Billy le susurró y los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos, al parecer realmente se sorprendió.

-Jacob y Sam son los jefes de las dos manadas que cuidan la reserva.-

-¿Manadas?- ¿Eso que quería decir?

-Sí princesa…-

-Papá en serio podrías explicarnos, la llamas con tanta familiaridad y bueno supongo que es una Black o algo así.-

-Algo así Jake, es algo así como tu tía - bisabuela.- La cara que puso Jake al oír eso era un verdadero poema y creo que la mía estaba igual ya que no podía creerlo, era bisabuela.-

-Billy, en serio me gustaría entender todo esto.-

-Se que hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicarte, pero eso será más tarde, por ahora disfruta de la fiesta princesa. En realidad espero que no te moleste que te llame así, es que tu abuelo te llamaba así en sus cartas y bueno creo que me acostumbré.-

-No se preocupe, en realidad me gusta, me recuerda a él, pero no soy muy dada a las fiestas, preferiría esperar en mi casa.-

-No seas tonta Saha.- Me dijo la Sra. Clearwatter. -Disfruta de un poco de compañía, comida y música, deberías hacerlo antes de que los chico terminen con todo. Tienen un apetito feroz.-

Los ancianos reían mientras los dos jóvenes rodaron los ojos.

-Gracias, creo que me serviré un poco entonces, la verdad es que si muero de hambre y yo también tengo un apetito feroz.- Les contesté la broma ya que sabía a lo que se referían.

Mientras caminaba a la mesa donde se encontraba la comida pensaba lo que me habían dicho de las manadas, creo que eso quería decir que aquellos jóvenes eran también lobos.

Estaba preparándome una hamburguesa cuando alguien se acercó por detrás.

-¿Y tú quien eres?.- Un joven me tomó del brazo. Me tomó por sorpresa y no supe que contestar.

-Te pregunté algo.- Me decía agitando mi brazo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mis manos instantáneamente se cerraron en puños, tenía que calmarme antes de que fuera muy tarde, el joven se percató de eso y me soltó. Respiraba agitadamente, sabía que si no me controlaba en cualquier momento podría explotar.

-Paul, no seas grosero.- Una mujer se acercó a nosotros, era un hermosa chica pero tenía unas cicatrices en la cara.

-Discúlpalo, el es un bruto, soy Emily, la esposa de Sam.- Su voz parecía tranquilizarme, creo que era su intención.

-Descuida estoy familiarizada con algunos brutos, aunque con menos fuerza.- Me sobaba el brazo, realmente me había lastimado y bueno eso era algo difícil. ¿Sería ese tal Paul un lobo más? -Yo soy Saha, soy familiar de Billy y Jacob.- La cara de Emily reflejó un poco de sorpresa pero lo dejó pasar.

-Toma lo que quieras, estás en tu casa. Y no le hagas caso a Paul, así se llama el bruto este.-

Paul la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Paul, deja en paz a las chicas y mueve tu trasero de aquí.- Sam llegó, la voz que utilizó me hizo sentir escalofríos, era como una orden militar, inmediatamente el joven se alejó.

Sam caminó hacia Emily y le besó las cicatrices hasta que llegó a sus labios y la besó con tanto amor, no pude evitar una sonrisa al ver ese gesto, me quedé viendo las cicatrices de Emily, parecían como las garras de un lobo, como las que alguna vez dejé sobre la piel de aquel vampiro.

Un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sam me miraba como si me reprochara el estar viendo a su mujer.

-Lo lamento, eso fue de muy mal gusto de mi parte, no debí de haberte mirado así.- Bajé la mirada al suelo, realmente estaba avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Saha, mi marido es un poco exagerado, no pasa nada, mejor termina de preparar tu hamburguesa porque aquí los chicos terminan en segundos con la comida.-

-Sí gracias.-

-En cuanto termines si gustas te puedes sentar con nosotras.-

-Gracias Emily, sería un placer.-

Y así lo hice terminé de preparar la hamburguesa y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban Emily y cuatro chicas mas, su olor era como el de cualquier humano a excepción de una de ellas, olía muy dulce, casi como un vampiro, pero su corazón latía tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. Supuse que si ella estaba entre los lobos no sería ningún problema pero no entendía que es lo que esa joven era y bueno en realidad no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

-Mira Saha te presento, ellas son Kim, Nessie, Rachel y la pequeña Claire.-

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Saha.-

-Hola.- Me saludaron todas a coro.

-Anda toma asiento, y por cierto lamento lo sucedido hace un momento con Paul, es que aún no controla su temperamento y bueno es un poco protector con la comida.- La chica llamada Rachel se sonrojó mientras decía esto.

-Es increíble, han pasado tantos años y sigue sin poder controlar su temperamento.- Kim miró hacia donde estaban los chicos con reproche en su mirada.

-No te preocupes, en serio no pasa nada. Supongo que es normal ya que siento como si los estuviera invadiendo.-

-Bueno, no quiero que esto suene mal educado, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno es que es muy raro que a un extraño lo dejen participar en las fogatas.- Emily me miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno es que…- Me quedé pensando en si debía o no contestar a esto, no sabía si ellas estaban enteradas de lo que pasaba y no quería meter la pata.

-Así que ya te integraste al grupo de las chicas lobo.- La voz de Jake me hizo brincar en mi silla.

Las chicas lo miraban confundidas.

-¿Jake?.- Nessie miraba a Jacob de la misma manera en la que Emily miraba a Sam. El se sentó al lado de Nessie y pasó su brazo por los hombros acercándola a su pecho.

-¿Ellas saben?- Lo miré sorprendida.

-Ellas saben porque son nuestras improntas.-

-¿Improntas?-

-Bueno, veo que no sabes algunas cosas.-

-En realidad no se nada.-

-¿Cómo que nada? No entiendo, creí que, bueno mi padre dijo que…-

-Tranquilo Jake, es que bueno no se nada de esto, si soy una de ustedes pero nunca tuve a alguien que me explicara todo lo que hay alrededor.-

-¿Cómo que una de ustedes? ¿Jake a que se refiere? ¿Ella es? Pero ¿Leah no era la única?.-

-Tranquila Ness, respira, son muchas preguntas.-

-Lo siento.-

-Tranquila cariño yo estoy igual.-

-Saha, te molestaría explicarnos quien eres.- La mirada de Jacob tenía un sin fin de emociones, entre curiosidad, miedo y ¿Cariño?

-No tengo ningún problema pero la verdad es que me gustaría explicarlo a todos al mismo tiempo, no me gustaría contar mi historia cada vez que alguno de ustedes se acerque, nunca me ha gustado ser la chica nueva y rara. Además de que no me es fácil contar todo y no se a quien puedo y a quien no puedo contarle.-

-No te preocupes, aquí no serías rara, por lo menos la mitad de los presentes seríamos raros.- Jake soltó una carcajada. -Pero hagamos algo, en cuando mi padre nos reúna para la fogata será el momento perfecto para que lo expliques ¿Vale?-

-Ok, me parece bien.-

Sam se acercó a la mesa. -Jake es hora.-

-Mira tienes suerte ya vamos a comenzar. Vamos.-

Y así todos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba la fogata con los miembros del consejo.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	4. Mi historia

Capítulo 4 Mi historia

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Nos acercamos a la fogata, me senté entre Nessi y Emily, pude observar que todas las chicas tenían pareja, inclusive la pequeña Claire. Por unos momentos sentí envidia, yo podría haber tenido eso si no…

-Bien comencemos.- Billy me sacó de mis pensamientos, justo a tiempo.

-Hoy tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en la familia, la pequeña Claire escuchará por primera vez nuestras historias al igual que nuestra nueva amiga Saha.-

Amiga, llevaba un día aquí y ya tenía ¿Familia? ¿Amigos?

-Así que comencemos con Claire, pequeña ahora formarás parte del secreto de la Push, tu deber es guardar el secreto para así protegernos y así nosotros poder seguir con nuestro trabajo, seguir cuidando a todos. Tu has estado entre nosotros desde pequeña y algunas cosas las sabes, otras te las imaginas pero a partir de ahora sabrás toda la verdad.-

Claire asintió con la cabeza y el joven junto a ella la abrazó.

-Saha.- Inmediatamente volteé a ver a Billy.

-Tu eres parte de nosotros y sabes el secreto, has descubierto las cosas estando lejos y sin guía, puedo imaginar q ha sido difícil para ti, pero espero que ahora nos dejes ayudarte de aquí en adelante.-

-Gracias.-

-Papá, le pregunté a Saha si podría platicarnos sobre su vida y me pidió que fuera con todos presentes ya que no quiere estar repitiendo la historia.-

-Está bien Jacob, pero creo que sería bueno que primero hablara yo y les contara las leyendas y así Claire podrá entender lo que ella vaya a decirnos.-

-Creo que está bien. Saha ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Si Jake, no pasa nada, antes o después.- Me encogí de hombros. -Además yo también quiero escuchar a Billy.-

Y así fue como Billy comenzó a contar las leyendas de la tribu, habló de la tercera esposa, de los fríos, de Ephraim Black, de un tratado, del espíritu lobo, de Taha Aki y de cómo los lobos protegían a los Quileutes.

Hubo algo que me llamó la atención, la imprimación, entendí que era algo así como el amor a primera vista, pero no dieron mayores detalles, tal vez después le preguntaría a Jake.

-Así que esta es nuestra historia, los lobos están aquí para proteger a la tribu de los fríos, de aquellos seres de ojos carmesí.-

-¿Qué son los fríos Billy?- Claire llamó la atención de todos.

-Son seres que se alimentan de la sangre de humanos.-

-¿Algo así como vampiros?-

-Así es, exactamente eso es lo que son pequeña, vampiros.-

-Monstruos.- Estaba pensando en aquel día y aquella palabra se me escapó en un susurro.

-No todos lo son.- Jake se veía molesto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Eso es lo que son? Chupasangres sin corazón.-

Ya me había levantado de mi lugar, como se le ocurría decir eso, después de lo que ellos habían hecho, de lo que me habían hecho.

-Tranquila princesa, creo que debo de hablarte un poco más del tratado.-

-¿Tratado?-

-¿Te has dado cuenta de Nessi?- Yo asentí con la cabeza. -Ella no es un monstruo.- Miré a Jake que consolaba a Nessi, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Siéntate princesa y tranquila. Hay vampiros que son diferentes, que no se alimentan de humanos, sino de animales, son algo así como vegetarianos y bueno aquí cerca viven unos de ellos, la familia de Nessi, sus padres son vampiros. Y tenemos un tratado con ellos, cada quien se queda de su lado de la frontera, nadie revela el secreto del otro, nos respetamos y todos felices y contentos.-

-Perdón Nessi, no entiendo nada de esto. ¿Cómo es posible que tus padres sean vampiros? Perdón pero es imposible.-

-Si fuera imposible yo no estaría aquí. Mira toma mi mano.-

Con cuidado me acerqué a ella, al tomar su mano miles de imágenes llegaron a mí, imágenes de su familia, de Jake y de ella.

-Mi madre se embarazó siendo humana de mi padre que ya era vampiro y así fue como yo llegué aquí.-

-Nessi, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, pero… ¿Porqué Rosalie aparece en estas imágenes?-

-¿Conoces a la Barbie?-

-Jake, no le digas así a mi tía.-

-Lo siento Ness.-

-¿Rosalie es tu tía? Osea ¿Ella es un vampiro?-

-Sí, pero ¿De dónde la conoces?-

-Wow, el mundo es pequeño, creo que es hora de que yo les cuente mi historia.-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, realmente odiaba ser el centro de atención pero creo que sería bueno desahogarme.

-Mi nombre como saben es Saha Black, al parecer soy la tía bisabuela de Billy o de Jake, en realidad no lo se muy bien, o por lo menos eso fue lo que mi abuelo me explicó. Yo soy de Inglaterra, ahí viví con mi abuelo y mi padre, mi mamá murió cuando yo nací y a mi abuela nunca la conocí, mi abuelo murió hace ocho años, aunque en su momento no lo supe al parecer todo indica que fue un vampiro el que lo mató, creo que el también era un lobo, eso lo descubrí hace un rato leyendo su diario.-

Todos me miraban, en serio era incómodo, yo hablaba mirando mis pies y la arena debajo de ellos.

-Yo tenía un novio, creía que era el amor de mi vida, era el hombre más guapo del mundo, o por lo menos eso era para mí, era cariñoso, tierno, un verdadero amor. Era muy pálido, sus ojos eran de un color dorado muy exótico, nunca había visto unos ojos así. Cuando cumplí 16 años decidimos festejar en un bar, pero esa noche el me rompió el corazón, lo encontré besándose con mi mejor amiga afuera del baño del lugar. Yo salí corriendo de ahí, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver así que no me di cuenta por donde corría, hasta que llegue a un callejón, al ver que no podía seguir por ahí intenté regresar pero dos hombres aparecieron, iban borrachos y me acorralaron.- Todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, como si hubiera sido ayer, al parecer comencé a temblar.

-Tranquila, si no estás segura no tienes que seguir.- Sam me miraba con ¿Culpa?

-No te preocupes Sam, esto no se lo he contado a nadie pero creo que lo tengo que sacar de mi organismo.- El asintió y Emily me abrazó.

-Uno de ellos me empujó, caí contra unos botes de basura y el se tiró encima de mí, comenzó a besarme, yo no podía contra el, aún recuerdo su aliento, su asqueroso aliento. El otro hombre sacó una navaja y comenzaron a cortar mi ropa, yo gritaba y pataleaba pero no podía hacer nada, estaba muerta de miedo, esos estúpidos me iban a violar y yo no podía hacer nada. De pronto escuché un rugido, dejé de sentir el peso de aquel hombre y no se como pero al parecer me pegué en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.-

Las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos, Emily me abrazaba, yo no quería ver las miradas de los demás así que seguía contemplando la arena y como mis lágrimas caían en ella.

-Cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto desconocido, así fue como conocí a Rosalie, al parecer ella fue la que me salvó esa vez aunque no entendí como, solo me dijo que estaba a salvo, me curó la herida de la cabeza y me pidió que le explicara como demonios se me ocurría salir sola. Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde el bar hasta como llegué al callejón, hablé con ella durante horas y lo que me dijo de que un hombre así no valía la pena además de otras cosas fue lo que me hizo ver que era una estúpida al poner en riego mi vida, esa fue la única vez que la vi, pero siempre la recuerdo con cariño.-

-Así que mi tía te salvó.- No era una pregunta.

-Sip, ella fue un ángel, cuando vi los ojos dorados de tu tía, me pareció una ironía que ella fuera la que me dijera que Diego no valía la pena, aquella persona con los mismos ojos, así que lo tomé como una señal. Ella me llevó a mi casa, mi padre casi me mata por el susto que le di al haber desaparecido y no haber llegado a mi casa a dormir, tu tía le explicó que saliendo del bar me tropecé, me pegué en la cabeza y como ella era médico me había ayudado, pero ni así me salvé del castigo de mi padre. Me castigó hasta el siguiente siglo aunque pude ver que estaba aliviado de que estuviera de regreso.- Una sonrisa cubrió mis labios por unos segundo al recordar las palabras de mi padre, estás castigada hasta el siguiente siglo, como si fuera a vivir tanto, ahora sabía que si podía ser.

-El se fue al trabajo y por la tarde Diego se apareció en mi casa, quería hablar conmigo, según el intentar explicarme que era lo que había pasado, y creía que por lo menos eso me debía a mi misma, el saber porqué me habían traicionado, así que como mi padre no estaba salimos de la casa. Caminamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, ya estaba anocheciendo, puedo decir que yo ya no estaba lastimada, las cosas que Rosalie me dijo me sirvieron para ver las cosas de otra manera. Diego comenzó a decirme que todo lo que había pasado era por mi culpa. Imagínense mi culpa.- Comencé a reírme, creo que los demás pensaron que estaba loca.

-Perdón, es que no lo podía creer, ese mal nacido me dijo que ya que llevaba un tiempo ausente el había tenido que buscar consuelo en alguien más.-

-¿Ausente?- No supe quien preguntó.

-Si, ausente, creo que eso no lo mencioné, llevaba unos días sintiéndome extraña, mi temperatura corporal era muy alta, mis cambios de humor eran peor de los que una embarazada.-

-Comenzabas con la transformación.-

-¿Cómo?- Por primera vez alcé la vista, miré a Jake que abrazaba a Nessie.

-Así es como sucede, comienzas a crecer, tu temperatura corporal sube y no controlas tus estados de ánimo.-

-Oh.-

-Bueno y después que pasó.-

-Pues eso, comencé a enojarme, estaba temblando, como se le ocurría decirme que era mi culpa el que me pusiera el cuerno y con mi mejor amiga. Me enojé tanto que no me controlé y salté hacia él y le di un golpe en el pecho, solo que no me había percatado de que ya no era un humano.-

-¿Lo mataste?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando, vi que la camisa de Diego estaba rasgada, en su pecho se veían unas líneas como de una garra, el me miraba asustado, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, un enorme lobo, así que salí corriendo y Diego salió tras de mí, me interné en el parque y el apareció delante de mí. Iba a decirme algo cuando escuchamos un grito, pensé en lo que me había pasado la noche anterior y salí corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba todo, cuando llegué pude ver como una pareja estaba sobre una chica, no entendí que le hacían hasta que me acerqué, estaban bebiendo de ella, la habían matado, cuando me miraron, esos ojos rojos se abalanzaron hacia mí, Diego saltó de no se donde y mató al hombre, la mujer salió corriendo con una velocidad extraordinaria.-

-Eran vampiros, Diego era vampiro.-

-Si Ness, el era un vampiro. Después de eso logré calmarme y regresé a ser humana, Diego me explicó que era lo que había pasado, solo que no entendía como yo era una hija de la luna, yo tampoco y bueno después de eso no volví a saber nada de él, yo no volví a ver vampiros y bueno, ya que estaba castigada comencé a experimentar con la transformación hasta que la dominé.-

-Bueno. ¿Y cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Hace un mes cumplí 18 años, mis amigas me organizaron una fiesta y mi papá no me dejó ir, seguía castigada por el incidente de mis 16, llevaba dos años castigada, así que no me importó y me escapé, cuando regresé a mi casa descubrí que mi papá había muerto, que un vampiro había entrado a mi casa y lo había matado. El abogado de mi padre se encargó de todo, el funeral, la policía y todo eso. Cuando se leyó el testamento de mi padre todo estaba a mi nombre la casa, el taller de mi padre, la florería de mi madre; el abogado me entregó uno sobre donde venían las escrituras de una casa y terrenos del abuelo y un diario. Así que vendí todo lo que me ataba a Inglaterra y me vine acá, impulsada por el dolor y la curiosidad.-

-¿Curiosidad?-

-Sí, estas tierras y esta casa eran de mi abuelo, pero yo no sabía nada de ellas, así que mi curiosidad fue grande ya que mi padre nunca las había mencionado y quería huir de todo así que aquí estoy. Venía con la idea de sumergirme en mi dolor y soledad.-

-Aquí eres bienvenida, eres una de nosotros, nuestra familia y aquí te protegeremos, ya no estarás sola y triste, nunca más tendrás que huir, nosotros te ayudaremos.-

-Gracias Billy.- Me lancé a sus brazos llorando y el acariciaba mi cabello.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escuchamos unos pasos por el sendero que llegaba a la playa.

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	5. El hombresito

Capítulo 5 El hombresito

Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable **Stephenie **Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada ves mas cerca, todos estaban alerta, mientras mas cerca estaba, comencé a escuchar los latidos de un corazón, algo agitados, supongo que los demás se percataron de eso ya que cambiaron su postura pero seguíamos sin saber quien era.

Un hombresito apareció por el camino de piedras, era algo bajo de estatura y medio calvo, barrigón, probablemente por lo menos de cincuenta y cinco años, se veía un poco pálido y enfermizo, se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto ya que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo blanco y la verdad no creo que sea por calor, ya que vamos, estamos en Forks.

-Buenas noches.- El hombre se acercó a dónde estábamos. Nadie respondió.

-Disculpe que los moleste pero estoy buscando a la señora Saha Black.-

-¿Quién y para que la busca.- La voz de Billy se escucho a mis espaldas, no se en que momento lo había tapado con mi cuerpo, como si quisiera protegerlo.

-Mi nombre es J. Jenks, soy abogado y la busco por cuestiones, bueno en realidad no le puedo explicar ya que no se me permite, solo a ella le corresponde.- El hombre seguía sudando, supongo que no era muy cómodo el que varios hombre musculosos, semi desnudos y altos lo estuvieran acechando.

-Yo soy Saha. ¿Para qué me busca?- El hombre me miró nervioso.

-Perdón, es un asunto privado y debo de pedirle una identificación antes de que pueda decirle.-

-Aquí todos somos familia, así que no se preocupe por lo privado y bueno la identificación la tengo en mi casa a si que si gusta seguirme.- Comencé a caminar con el extraño hombresito detrás de mí.

-Sam.-Se escuchó la voz de Billy y en seguida noté como dos personas nos seguían.

Llegamos a la casa, inmediatamente saqué mi pasaporte de la mochila, el hombre estaba sentado en mi mesa mientras que Sam y Jacob estaban parados en la puerta.

-Aquí tiene.- Le tendí el pasaporte.

-Mmmm, de acuerdo, pero de verdad tengo la orden de que esto se le entregue en completa privacidad.-

-Y yo le repito que ellos son mi familia.-

-Saha, descuida nosotros podemos esperar fuera.- Dijo Sam señalando con su dedo su oído, así que asentí y los dos salieron.

-De acuerdo, primero tengo que explicarle esto.- Dijo sacando un sobre amarillo. -Hace algunos años su abuelo me pidió que a partir de cierta fecha yo tenía que buscarla en esta dirección, eso fue a partir de hace un año, así que desde hace un año yo he venido una vez cada mes, este sobre está totalmente sellado si gusta revisarlo, nadie sabe su contenido a excepción de su abuelo, bueno eso fue lo que se nos dijo.- Me entregó el sobre.

-Lo siguiente-. Dijo sacando un folder de si maletín. -Se nos informó que usted ya debe de tener las escrituras de estas tierras, lo que queda es hacerlo oficial con el testamento de su abuelo. Así que procederé a leerlo.- Se aclaró la garganta.

-Yo Tomas Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, hago constar como mi última voluntad las siguientes cláusulas.

Primero: dejo todas mis posesiones a mi nieta Saha Black, las cuales constan de un terreno y la casa en la playa de la Push, las cuales quedan indicadas en las escrituras que su padre debe entregarle al cumplir ella los 16 años; una cuenta bancaria de la cual se le dará una mensualidad para cubrir sus gastos y los de la casa; un automóvil clásico y una motocicleta que se encuentran en una bodega de Forks a cargo del jefe de policía Charlie Swan y Billy Black; los papeles de esto se le serán entregados en la lectura del testamento.

Segundo: para tomar posesión de dicha herencia mi nieta deberá de haber terminado el instituto, de ser el caso de que no lo haya terminado, ella deberá inscribirse para terminar sus clases, deberá terminar una carrera Universitaria para que se le entregue la totalidad de la cuenta.

Tercero: no podrá vender ni la casa, ni el terreno de La Push, solo se puede heredar a sus descendientes, siendo que ningún descendiente puede vender o hipotecar los terrenos. Estos terrenos deben permanecer en la familia, en el caso de que no haya descendencia los terrenos quedaran a cargo del consejo de mi pueblo y para ellos queda estipulado las mismas condiciones, no se podrá ni vender ni hipotecar los terrenos.

Siendo mi última voluntad el que se cumplan las anteriores condiciones me despido de ti mi princesa, cuida de ti y de nuestra familia, somos especiales, somos guerreros y siempre protegeremos nuestras tierras, te quiero mucho y siempre serás mi Princesa Blanca.

Así que eso es todo, aquí tiene los papeles a los que se refería su abuelo, la cuenta bancaria y las facturas del coche y la moto.-

-Gracias señor Jenks.-

-No hay porque darlas, este es mi trabajo. Con respecto al instituto. ¿Usted lo ha terminado?-

-La verdad es que no, tenía la intensión de inscribirme en la escuela de la reserva, solo me falta un año.-

-De acuerdo, siendo ese el caso, como se estipula, usted debe de entregarme su inscripción lo antes posible para que la cuenta quede totalmente a su nombre, comenzará a recibir la pensión pero hasta que no me entregue los papeles no podrá hacer uso de lo demás.-

-De acuerdo en cuanto tenga todo se lo haré llegar.-

-Así que aquí eso es todo por el momento, si tiene algún problema o duda esta es mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme. Ahora si, me retiro debo regresar.-

-Gracias.-

El hombresito salió de la casa, tomé el sobre sellado mientras que Sam y Jacob entraban.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo Sam mirando el sobre en mi mano.

-No lo se y no se si quiero averiguarlo.-

Nos quedamos por algunos momentos en silencio.

-Saha.- Levanté la vista hacia Jacob. -Si no lo quieres abrir en este momento está bien, no te preocupes, es mas si quieres podemos regresar a la fogata y así podremos presentarte a las manadas.-

Me levanté dejando el sobre junto a los papeles que me dio el abogado.

-Creo que es lo mejor.- Nos dirigimos a la fogata en la cual todos nos estaban esperando.

-¿Todo bien?- Nos preguntó Billy.

-Sip, bueno creo que si.- Dije sentándome junto a Emily. -Aunque con el abuelo no se que esperar.-

-Bueno creo que es momento de las presentaciones.- Dijo Jacob sentándose junto a Ness.

-Bueno a mi padre, a Sue y el viejo Ateara ya los conociste, ellos son Rachel, mi hermana y el tonto de Paul.- Paul le gruñó, mientras que Rachel lo miraba con ojos asesinos. Jacob solo reía.

-Ellos son Quil y la pequeña Claire, Seth, Collin y Brady son los tres que están ahí, ellos son los mas jóvenes, Sam y Emily, Jared y Kim, y bueno Ness y yo soy Jacob. Solo falta que conozcas a dos mas que no andan por aquí, están patrullando, bueno son Embry y Leah.-

-Jacob, bueno, me preguntaba cuales son las dos manadas.-

-Ah sí, mira una es la de Sam, en ella están Paul, Jared, Collin y Brady; la otra es la mia y en ella están Leah, Seth, Embry y Quill. Sam y yo somos los alfas-

-¿Alfas?-

-Algo así como los líderes.-

-Ah, bueno es que tengo algunas dudas.-

-Dispara.-

-Bueno es que cuando llegué dijeron algo así de que Leah era la única. ¿A que se referían?-

-Bueno es que nosotros pensábamos que no había mujeres lobo, así que cuando Leah se transformó fue muy raro y pues pensamos que era la única, y bueno ahora tu estás aquí.-

-Oh.- Creo que puedo entenderla, en realidad no es muy divertido ser un monstruo y bueno menos siendo la única mujer. -Jacob ¿Qué es la imprimación?.-

-Bueno, es la manera en la que nosotros encontramos al amor de nuestra existencia, de alguna manera cuando la vemos por primera vez todo lo demás deja de existir y es como si todo lo que nos ata a la tierra desaparecieran y unas cadenas invisibles nos llevaran hacia ellas. Lo son todo para nosotros y bueno se cree que siempre esa persona nos corresponde aunque ellas pueden elegir si quieren estar con nosotros o no y siempre seremos lo que ellas quieran, un amigo, un hermano, un novio, una pareja.- Esto lo dijo mirando los ojos de Ness, se veía todo el amor de lo que con palabras me estaba explicando, se veía que era algo intenso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todas ellas son su imprimación?-

-Sip.-

-¿Y yo me voy a imprimar?-

-Pues no lo se, no sabemos muy bien el porqué y el cómo pasa pero lo sabrás cuando te suceda.-

-Wow, esto es de locos.- Me quedé en silencio.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, ya es un poco tarde.- Sue se levantó. -Se que irán surgiendo mas dudas y no dudes en expresarlas, queremos que todo esto sea lo más fácil posible para ti.-

-Gracias.- Todos se levantaron y se iban marchando.

-Oye Ness.- La llamé.

-Mande.-

-Bueno, es que yo quería preguntarte, tal vez no quieras después de lo que he dicho, además de que ya es tarde y bueno, es que yo quería saber si es posible que me lleves con Rosalie.-

-¿Quieres ir a ver a mi tía?-

-Bueno yo se que es tarde y tal vez no sea buena idea, yo entiendo si no quieres.-

-No es eso, solo que bueno, es muy raro que alguno de ustedes quiera ver específicamente a mi tía, pero no tengo ningún problema en llevarte. Bueno si Jake está de acuerdo.-

-Yo no le veo problema.-

-Bueno entonces vamos.- Ness me tendió su mano.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	6. Chucho y Chupasangre

Capítulo 6 Chucho y Chupasangre

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Caminabamos por el bosque, mis pensamientos estaban en todo lo que me había pasado el día de hoy, había encontrado mas como yo y no solo eso, ahora tenía una familia, una familia que podía defenderse, mi papá no pudo, el sabría todo esto?, estaría tratando de evitar que a mi me pasara todo esto, pero bueno creo que ya no podría preguntarle ¿verdad?

-Princesa, debes de saber que aquí termina nuestro territorio, no puedes pasar al lado de los Cullen sin permiso, podrás darte cuenta por el cambio de aroma.-

-Gracias Jake, si el olor de los vampiros es inconfundible aunque este es diferente, es como una mezcla de anís con tomate.- Arrugué la nariz, realmente era un olor muy molesto.

-Supongo que eso se debe a la dieta de mi familia.- Ness brincaba al lado de Jacob.

-¿Qué dieta?-

-Bueno es que somos vegetarianos, no bebemos sangre humana, solo animales.-

-Oye Ness, en serio perdón por mi comportamiento de hace rato, no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero podrás entender que después de lo de Diego y de lo de mi padre pues la verdad no me gustan los vampiros.-

-Te entiendo Saha, no te preocupes.-

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Ness. En el exterior se encontraba un jardín hermoso, se veía que realmente cuidaban de él.

La paz que se sentía en ese lugar podía realmente competir con el olor, el desagradable olor, no se como Jacob podía soportarlo, pero debo admitir que la casa era realmente hermosa. Era una casa blanca, de tres pisos, parecía que tenía cientos de años pero a la vez podía compararse con cualquier construcción moderna, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Si tan solo las historias de los vampiros fueran ciertas podría decirse que era una casa no propia para que un vampiro viviera ahí, puesto que el sol ya los hubiera calcinado. Una risa nerviosa escapó de mi boca.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Saha?-

-Solo pensaba que es una casa hermosa, realmente hermosa y se ve que entra mucha luz.- Le ofrecí mi mas sincera e ingenua sonrisas a Jacob pero el me miraba incrédulo a mi comentario.

-La ha decorado mi abuela.-

Ness abrió la puerta principal entramos a un recibidor enorme que, probablemente, en un principio fueran varias habitaciones de las que se habían demolido las paredes para hacer una habitación más grande. La pared del fondo era totalmente de cristal, de cara al río la cual permitía que la casa fuera luminosa.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño apareció por la puerta que parecía ser la cocina.

-Ness, Jacob, que bueno que han regresado.-

-Hola Bella.-

Ness corrió a darle un abrazo. -Hola mami.-

-¿Y quien es su acompañante?-

-Ella es Saha mami, es tía de Jake.-

-¿Tía?-

-Si Bells te lo contaré en otro momento.-

-Buenas noches, soy Saha Black.-

-Hola soy Bella Cullen.- La mujer caminó hacia mi para darme la mano pero mis instintos reaccionaron y caminé hacia atrás.

-Tranquila Saha.-

-Lo siento Jake, no quería ser descortés.-

-Descuida querida, es normal.-

-Verás Bella, la verdad es que veníamos a ver a la Barbie de tu cuñada.-

-Dios mío, se ha congelado el infierno.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Tú buscando a Rosalie?-

-Bueno en realidad no, la que quiere hablar con ella es Saha.-

-¿Quieres hablar con Rosalie?-

-¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo? Pero si bueno es el chucho, has venido por tu dosis diaria Fido.-

Rose apareció por la escalera que había a un lado pero por lo visto no me veía ya que Jacob me tapaba perfectamente.

-Tía Rose, por favor no empieces.-

-Es que Ness, va a apestar la casa.-

-Descuida Ness es que la Barbie no piensa bien con la única neurona que tiene.-

-¡Jake! ¿En serio?- La mirada de Ness realmente daba miedo.

-Tía Rose hay alguien que quiere verte.-

Lentamente salí de detrás de Jake, la cara de Rosalie era un poema.

-Díganme que es una broma, díganme que ella no está aquí y que no apesta a chucho.- Su comentario me hizo sentir realmente mal.

-Ok Ness, no te vuelvo a decir chupasangre, lo siento.-

-Saha en verdad eres tú.-

-Sip, hola Rosalie.- Levanté mi mano levantando mis dos dedos haciendo la señal de amor y paz.

A una velocidad sorprendente Rosalie salió corriendo, prácticamente desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Creo que lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo menos no me atacó.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi osita?- Un enorme sujeto bajaba por las mismas escaleras.

-Cálmate Emmet, yo te explico.-

-Jake, no entiendo.- La madre de Ness me miraba asombrada.

-Yo les explico Jake, la versión corta es que Rosalie me salvó de que me violaran hace algunos años, y bueno supongo que no le agradó que ahora sea como Jake.-

-Espera, tu eres Saha.- El enorme hombre llamado Emmet me miraba sonriendo, eso hacía que se notaron dos hermosos hoyuelos en su rostro.

-Sí, mucho gusto.-

-Bueno ahora lo entiendo todo, voy a buscarla.-

-Bueno por lo menos alguien entiende algo, porque sigo sin entender porque salió corriendo Rose.- Realmente yo tampoco entendía su reacción, en realidad no se que esperaba, solo quería ver a aquella mujer que me ayudó tanto.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, no creo que Rose quiera hablar conmigo, solo espero que en algún momento se pueda, gracias por todo Ness. ¿Vienes Jake?-

-¿Te molesta si me quedo?-

-Nop, descuida, se el camino.-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós y gracias por todo.-

Salí de la casa de los Cullen y me dirigí al bosque, solo espero poder hablar con Rose en algún momento, pero bueno supongo que eso tendría que esperar.

Por el momento regresaría a casa y ya mañana sería otro día, tendría que ir a inscribirme al instituto, vaya olvidé preguntarle a Jake, para ese momento ya iba a la mitad del trayecto, supongo que tendría que ser al siguiente día.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	7. El Instituto

Capítulo 7 El instituto

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, la luz del amanecer se colaba por la ventana que había olvidado cerrar, poco a poco fui recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La fogata, las manadas, las leyendas, Rosalie. Mi pobre amiga ¿Cómo estará?

Supongo que no fue muy de su agrado el que ahora fuera un lobo, pero que podría esperar realmente fue un shock el que ella fuera un vampiro. Espero que en algún momento ella quiera hablar conmigo.

Recostada mirando el techo recordé que debía ir al instituto para inscribirme, pero no tenía la más remota idea de a donde debería de ir, supongo que siendo un lugar pequeño podría preguntar, creo que lo primero debería ser levantarme. Así que sin muchas ganas salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño para asearme y alistarme.

Salí de la casa poco tiempo después, moría de hambre pero no tenía nada, tendría que averiguar donde estaba la tienda, tal vez podría preguntarle a Jake, pero tampoco sabía donde estaba su casa.

Supongo que si pregunto alguien sabrá.

Comencé a caminar por la playa, realmente era confortante la paz que el mar me daba, el sonido de las olas golpeando las piedras era una canción que iba al compás de mi corazón.

Alcancé a ver una mujer fuera de su casa, seguramente ella sabría cual era la casa de los Black.

-Buenos días, disculpe me preguntaba si usted podría indicarme la casa de Billy Black.-

-Claro, sigue derecho por este camino y encontrarás una cabaña roja, en el buzón podrás ver el nombre de los Black, no hay pierde.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Cuando gustes.-

Se veía que era una mujer simpática, seguí caminando y realmente fue muy fácil dar con la casa.

Era una linda cabaña, muy parecida a la mía.

-Billy, ya me voy.-

Escuché el grito de Jacob cuando iba subiendo los escalones, reaccioné tarde al darme cuenta que la puerta se abrió y terminamos chocando y caímos al suelo.

-Buenos días Saha.-

-Hola Jacob, no sabía que te daría tanto gusto verme, podrías quitarte, está bien que sea fuerte pero si pesas.-

-Lo siento tía.- La risa de Jake fue contagiosa. -¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?- Me ayudó a levantarme.

-Bueno venía a preguntarte donde estaba el instituto y donde podría comprar comida, ya sabes soy nueva aquí.-

-Mira yo ahora voy para el instituto de la reserva así que si quieres te puedo llevar, aunque si prefieres también hay uno en Forks y bueno los víveres los puedes conseguir en la tienda de la señora Call, si quieres te puedo llevar después. Por cierto, supongo que no has desayunado ¿verdad?-

-La verdad es que no, no tengo nada ya que llegué ayer.-

-Ten come esto.- Me tendió una bolsa de papel.

-No puedo es tu almuerzo.-

-Descuida princesa, me invitarás el almuerzo en el instituto, pero vamos si no llegaré tarde a clases.-

Tomé la bolsa y lo seguí, mientras comía un enorme sándwich caminamos unos diez minutos por la reserva hasta llegar al instituto, era un lugar pequeño pero se veía agradable.

-Por ahí es la oficina, disculpa que no te acompañe pero es que llego tarde.-

-Descuida yo me arreglo.-

-Te espero en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. Suerte.- Me gritó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Llegué a la oficina del director en donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en un pequeño escritorio, se veía algo mayor.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Saha Black y me gustaría saber que necesito para inscribirme.-

-¡Oh! Sí claro, hace un momento habló tu abogado, ha estado hablando con el director así que si gustas esperar un momento te puedo decir que pasa. Toma asiento pequeña.- Me indicó un par de sillas acomodadas junto a la pared.

Vaya, si que era rápido el dichoso hombresito, agudicé el oido haber si me enteraba algo de la conversación pero solo escuchaba un hombre diciendo sí o no. De pronto la puerta del despacho del director se abrió.

-Sra Mary, si llegara a venir la srita. Black me gustaría hablar con ella.-

-De hecho señor ella ya está aquí.-

-Vaya pero si es rápida, pase jovencita.-

Me levanté y seguí al director hacia su oficina.

-Tome asiento.- Me indicó la silla que había frente a su escritorio, era un oficina pequeña, pero realmente linda. -Acabo de hablar con el abogado Jenks, me ha informado que desea incorporarse a nuestro instituto, ya le comenté los documentos que necesita y me dijo que me los haría llegar por fax, me explicó su situación, y no veo ningún problema para que la aceptemos, solo hay un pequeño detalle. En la reserva se necesita un permiso del consejo para que los extranjeros estudien en el instituto.-

-¿Permiso?-

-Sí bueno al no ser Quiluete necesita un permiso para vivir en la reserva y solo así podrás asistir al colegio.-

-Ah, bueno en realidad es que si lo soy, mi abuelo era Quiluete.-

-Oh, eso no lo sabía, eso es bueno, siendo así es más fácil. Supongo que vas a vivir en la reserva?-

-Sip.-

-Mira, lo que necesito que hagas es que te presentes ante el consejo para que ellos te den la carta permiso, se que eres una de nosotros, solo que ellos deben de confirmarlo.-

-Y con ese permiso podré ingresar?-

-Así es, en cuanto entregues ese documento podrás incorporarte a clases. Y teniendo uno de los apellidos conocidos de la tribu no creo que tengas problemas.-

-¿Apellidos?-

-Si, el apellido Black es uno de los mas conocidos, no se si seas pariente del Jefe.-

-Perdón, pero es que no se de que está hablando.-

-Billi Black es el Jefe de la tribu, el es uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos, por tu apellido pensé que eras su pariente, a lo mejor uno lejano, pero seguro eres su pariente.-

-Ah, ya entendí, bueno si Billy es mi pariente lejano.-

-Supongo que debe de ser algún tío.-

-Sí algo así. Bueno entonces si el me da la carta, se la traigo y ya está?-

-Así es Saha, solo eso y con los papeles que nos mande tu abogado, en cuanto traigas la carta nosotros te entregamos tu horario y la lista de útiles y libros.-

-Bueno entonces mientras mas rápido consiga el permiso, mas rápido me tendrá por aquí, muchas gracias.-

-Nos encantará que formes parte de nuestra escuela.-

-Señor quería preguntarle, sería un problema si me quedo por aquí, me gustaría preguntarle a Jacob algo.-

-Ah claro el joven Black, si mira dentro de una media hora comienza el almuerzo, así que si gustas puedes esperar y lo encontrarás en el comedor, si gustas puedo pedirle a Mary que te de un paseo por las instalaciones para que las conozcas en lo que los muchachos terminan sus clases.-

-Me encantaría muchas gracias.-

-Lo que necesites, mi oficina siempre está abierta para los alumnos.-

Me levanté junto con el director y salimos de su oficina.

-Mary, serías tan amable de mostrarle las instalaciones a la srita. Black.-

-Si señor con mucho gusto.-

-Bueno pequeña, nos estaremos viendo.- Me dio la mano que enseguida tomé y se volvió a meter en su oficina.

-Bien, entonces vamos, te enseño el lugar.-

Y así salí de la oficina detrás de la Sra. Mary.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	8. Él

Capítulo 8 Él

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

La escuela no era realmente grande, me mostró la cafetería, los salones y el laboratorio aunque como había clases no pudimos entrar, también me mostró las canchas donde entrenaban los equipos de la escuela y donde se tomaban las clases de deportes. Finalmente íbamos de regreso a la oficina.

-Bueno srita. Black la dejo porque debo hacer sonar la campana para el almuerzo. Ya sabe como llegar a la cafetería, la dejo.-

Y así se metió en la oficina, enseguida se escuchó un timbre y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de los salones, mientras caminaba un cartel me llamó la atención así que me detuve, pero en ese momento sentí que algo chocó contra mi espalda. Me giré para encontrar a una joven en el suelo, era realmente bonita, su cabello rubio iba sujeto en dos coletas, llevaba un uniforme que supuse era de porrista.

-Lo siento.- Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eres una idiota.- Me dio un manotazo en la mano que le había tendido. -Deberías ver por donde caminas.- Levanté una ceja. ¿En serio? Yo no fui la que había chocado. En seguida llegaron dos niñas vestidas igual que ella y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Eres un fenómeno como la tal Leah, no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.-

-Mira niña, no se quien seas pero la que debería de ver por donde camina eres tu.-

-No te metas conmigo, no sabes con quien te metes.-

-Te lo repito, no se quien seas y realmente no me interesa.- Me di la media vuelta y me fui, solo escuché que me grito que me arrepentiría, pero la verdad no me importó.

Caminé hasta llegar a la café y en cuanto entré todo el mundo me volteó a ver. ¡Genial! El bicho nuevo, me encogí de hombros y comencé a buscar a Jake, en una de las mesas vi a Kim sentada con Jared y Quil así que decidí acercarme a ver si sabían donde estaba mi sobrino.

-¡Hola chicos!- Quil y Jared alzaron su mano mientras que Kim se levantaba y me daba un abrazo y un beso.

-Siéntate Saha, Jake dijo que enseguida venía.-

-Gracias.- Me senté entre Kim y Quil de espaldas a la puerta. En eso llegó Paul.

-¿A qué no saben lo que acaba de pasar?- Paul reía mientras se sentaba al lado de Jared.

-No Paul no sabemos que pasó.- Quil puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nuestro querido séquito de zorras porristas está histérico.-

-Paul no hables así.- El tono maternal de Kim hizo que sonriera, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de las mujeres.

-Lo siento Kim pero es que eso son.- Kim solo bufó.

-Bueno y se puede saber cual es lo interesante en eso, normalmente están histéricas.- Jared tomo la mano de Kim infundiéndole paciencia.

-Pues al parecer alguien hizo que la abeja reina saludara el suelo.-

En eso se escuchó una estruendosa risa entrando a la cafetería, me giré a ver y me encontré a Seth y Jake muertos de la risa dirigiéndose a donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿A que no saben?- Intentó decir Jake entre carcajadas.

-Lo de las porristas.- Dijo Kim en tono cansado.

Abruptamente dejó de reir. -Paul eres un chismoso.-

-Mira quien habla.- Paul lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Bueno se calló. ¿Cuál es el chiste?- Jared miraba a Seth que se agarraba el estómago por la risa.

-Es que fue Saha.- y ahí Jake volvió a soltar la carcajada.

-¿Yo? Ah! Te refieres a la loca que se estrelló conmigo. ¿Qué tiene de interesante?-

-Bueno es que deberías… su cara… te fuiste sin rendirle pleitesías… estaba roja.- Decían entre Seth y Jake muertos de la risa mientras se sentaban, no entendía la gracia.

-Bueno y si me viste porque no me alcanzaste, sabias que estaba buscandote.-

-Es que… se calló…- Ese fue Seth que estaba riendo igual que Jake.

-Si Seth eso ya lo entendimos.- Esa fue Kim.

-No, no , no.- Seth alzó su mano riendo sin poder hablar mas. Tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse. -El que se calló fue Jake.- Y volvió a reirse y con el Paul, Quil y Jared, inclusive Kim se tapó la boca para que no notaran su risa.

-Alguien me pude explicar el chiste.-

-Oh querida tía no me digas que eres de las mujeres a las que se le deben de explicar las bromas, no te ries tres veces ¿Verdad?-

Y en eso Jake soltó una carcajada y se fue de espaldas con todo y silla.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando a Jake le da un ataque de risa suele acabar en el suelo de las maneras mas graciosas. ¿Ves?- Y Kim estalló en carcajadas al igual que yo.

Jake no podía dejar de reir en el suelo y ninguno de nosotros tampoco.

-Oh demonios aquí vienen otra vez.- Jared murmuró por lo bajo.

-Hola Jaky. ¿No has visto a mi osito?- Esa voz chillona, me giré y ahí estaba la abeja reina, aunque debo de reconocer que Paul tenía razón, se veía como una zorra. Inmediatamente Jake se levantó del suelo.

-Hola Josephine. No lo he visto, debe de estar escondido por ahí.- La risa de todos en la mesa no se hicieron esperar, excepto la mia, la verdad no lo entendía y no, no era de las niñas a las que se les debía de explicar el chiste aunque seguramente la tal Josephine si lo era.

-Eres muy gracioso Jaky.- La mano de la zorra pasó por el hombro de Jake bajando por su brazo. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Maldita zorra, Jake tenía novia, Ness no se merecía eso.

-¿Oye podrías quitar tus manos de Jake? Para tu información tiene novia.-

La tal Josephine por fin se percató de que estaba ahí.

-Oh mira el fenómeno. ¿Y a ti que te importa? Tu no eres su novia, la conozco, la verdad es que tiene poca gracia la niña, yo sería mejor que ella.-

No lo podía creer, maldita niña, aunque apenas el día anterior había conocido a la pequeña Ness me caía bien.

En el mismo instante tanto Jake como yo comenzamos a temblar.

-No te permito que hables así de ella.- Jake consiguió decir entre dientes. Claro la imprimación no permitía que se hablara de esa manera de Ness.

-Oh, lo siento.- Aunque se notaba a leguas que no lo sentía. -Pero ya te lo dije yo sería mejor novia que ella, en verdad no entiendo que le ves Jaky, deberías de preocuparte de quien va a ser la nueva esposa del Jefe, es que ella es tan poca cosa y una tonta.-

En ese momento sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, todos los chicos se pararon, Jared puso a Kim detrás de él, entre Seth, Paul y Quil agarraron a Jake, y yo me fui encima de la zorra agarrándola del cuello y estampándola contra la pared. Y en ese momento todos se quedaron de piedra.

-Mira niñita, mas te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi primo y no vuelvas a hablar de esa manera de Ness, porque si esto se repite lo vas a lamentar.-

Josephine se quedó muda, toda la cafetería nos miraba, yo temblaba demasiado y ahí fue cuando lo noté, un olor delicioso, olía a madera y canela. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquila princesa.- Y automáticamente me tranquilicé y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar. ¡Qué demonios!

-Vámonos, hay que salir de aquí antes de que vengan los profesores.- Esa era la voz de Sam. Vi por última vez los ojos de la porrista, había sorpresa en ellos y un poco de tristeza.

Alguien tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la salida de la escuela. Iba delante de mí, mi cuerpo lo seguía y yo no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Qué demonios había hecho que atacara a aquella niña de esa forma? Fue como si el enojo de Jake me hubiera controlado.

Miré la espalda del hombre que me arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto, enseguida me di cuenta de que era uno de los lobos, miré nuestras manos y se sentía un calor naciendo de ellas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Saha? Pudiste habernos delatado a todos, se supone que sabes controlarte.-

Yo miraba el piso. Seguía sin entender que me pasaba.

-¡No le hables así!- Él estaba de nuevo frente a mi enfrentando a Sam.

-Embry que demonios te pasa.-

-No le hables a si a mi imprimación ¿De acuerdo?-

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


End file.
